


Hey, One Can Dream, Can They?

by superkoola



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Multi, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: Hiro has two babysitters coming over to his home for the Spring break while Aunt Cass is out for the week. His babysitters are his two best friends, Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago. The three of them decided to go to a concert to start off their week. However, Hiro's been having thoughts of the two girls in a...loving way. Deciding to have a nap, he soon woke up to having the girls wanting him to watch a romantic comedy with him. Then while watching them, Hiro and the girls began to go through a natural, normal process of life that he won't forget.But was that experience too good to be true? Could it be real?





	Hey, One Can Dream, Can They?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, superkoola here.
> 
> I'd never thought there would come a time where I would write an erotica fanfic of my own. Granted, I've always read various Lemon stories, but never got around to writing one until now.
> 
> The reason for this is because...well, I never felt comfortable doing one of these. But then I decided, well I might as well try and step onto newer grounds. So, after various readings and studying...here we are. Enjoy!

Today's a rather unusual surprise in the Lucky Cat Café for our young prodigy, Hiro Hamada. And for the boy, it is going to be one…pretty embarrassing, yet exhilarating start of Spring Break for him.

His aunt, Cass Hamada has been invited by her poetry friends to go to a party in the mountains in Southern California for the break. Problem is, Cass doesn't really trust Hiro to be by himself, and in addition to giving him money, and food for himself and their cat, Mochi, she has found two babysitters. Upon hearing this revelation, Hiro was stunned and amazed that she would stoop so low. He tried to argue that he doesn't need a babysitter, much less two of them.

But, Cass wouldn't budge, and her decision stood. Hiro was very cross with her…until she revealed who those babysitters are; Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago. Now, Hiro was shocked, but not in a bad way. He had always enjoyed the company of the two older college girls for over the last few months since they met and is closer with them more than with Wasabi and Fred, so having them be his babysitters for the week is rather enjoyable.

Also, he does have a massive crush on the two beautiful girls, and sometimes, he would wish the both of them had sex with and be dominating to him (he always has envisioned himself to be the sexual submissive type). Of course, he knew this would never happen in real life thanks to him still being a minor, him being 14 and the girls being in their early 20s.

But hey, a hormonal teenage boy can dream, can he?

* * *

Anyways, Cass has already left earlier to catch her flight, leaving Hiro and Mochi by themselves. Hiro, for the most part, was excited and couldn't wait to meet the two older girls. Mochi meanwhile, is just lying in a counter, sleeping like the lazy cat he is. That didn't matter though, for Hiro could only think about the girls.

***Ring Ring***

Speak of the devil and he shall appear…or in this case,  _she…_ or _they…_

Either way, this made Hiro excited and he quickly got up and sped towards the stairs to greet them.

There they are; beautiful and incredibly friendly Hispanic chemist Honey Lemon, and the tough, no-nonsense, yet caring cyclist Gogo Tomago.

"Hey, guys." Greeted Hiro as he approached. Honey Lemon smiled and hugged him in her usual upbeat attitude. "Hello, Hiro,  _mi_   _pequeño_   _prodigio._ " She greeted in Spanish before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, making him blush briefly. It went unnoticed as Gogo approached and ruffled his hair. "What's up, kid?" she greeted. Hiro chuckled. "Nothing of importance." He replied, fixing his already messed up hair. The girls just chuckled.

"So, what are you doing today?" asked Honey Lemon. Hiro shrugged. "Nothing really, I've already made some minor upgrades to your suits earlier, and all of my assignments have been done. So…I don't really have any plans." He shrugged. Gogo and Honey Lemon looked at him with brows raised. "Nothing?" asked Gogo. Hiro nodded. "Nope. Just planning on relaxing the entire weekend. No trips, no crime-fighting – hopefully – and best of all; no restrictions of what and when I can and can't eat every day. That's right, I'm talking about you, gummy bears." He said with a hint of nostalgia in his voice as he pulled out a bag of gummy bears seemingly from hammerspace and prepared to pull it open…only for it to be taken away by Honey Lemon. "Hey!" He complained as he prepares to reach out for the bag, only to be restrained and held back by Gogo.

"Oh no, you're not having any gummy bears every day." Gogo firmly stated behind him. Honey Lemon nodded in agreement. "Having these every day is unhealthy for you. We promised your aunt we'd make sure you don't get these every day for the break." She added, showing him the gummy bears. Hiro grumbled; curse his aunt for telling them that he's addicted to gummy bear like a crackhead is addicted to crack cocaine…okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but still...

Hiro pouted as he sighed in defeat. "Okay…but can you at least give the bag back? I'll put it back." He said. But Gogo and Honey Lemon shook their heads…before the latter grew an evil smile. "In fact, to make sure you don't do this…" she began. Gogo knew where this was going, and chuckled devilishly. Hiro did as well. "Oh no, don't you dare!" He shouted as Honey Lemon opened the bag, and slowly pulled out a hand full of gummy bears.

"I'm going to eat the whole bag in front of your face. And as Gogo holds you back, we'll make you WATCH!" She whispered in front of his face, eyes widening as she said 'watch'. Hiro gasped mockingly, secretly knowing that there's a vending machine downstairs. "No! Don't you dare!" he pleaded. Honey Lemon opened her mouth and slowly moved her hand towards the mouth. "Aaaaaaaaaahh…" she went as she stuck her tongue out to get more of the gummy bears inside of her mouth. "No! Let me go!" Hiro pleaded as he struggled, yet he was seemingly enjoying Gogo's grip on him.

"Om! Omnomnomnom!" She went as she gobbled down on the gummy bears before she began to smack her lips as she devoured the food in front of his face just to tease him even further, smiling in the process as she saw his face. "No! Please, I beg of you!" went Hiro as she continued to eat up all of the gummy bears.

This went on for several minutes until Honey Lemon got down to the last hand full. "Hmm…" she went as she inspected the bears, before eyeing the two, and smirking. "Anyone of you would like the last ones?" she asked, eyeing Gogo and raising her brows. Hiro nodded as Gogo licked and smacked her lips. "Boy would I ever," Gogo began. Hiro nodded once more as Honey Lemon began to walk towards them. "This  _is_ really good. I can see why you're addicted to it, Hiro. Has such a sweet taste; soft, juicy, and best of all," she said as she approached Hiro's face. "It's my friend's," she finished as she moved her hand to Gogo's face. Gogo smiled as she then took the gummy bears, and ate it…right in front of Hiro's face.

"Nooo!" wailed Hiro, mockingly. Gogo took her sweet time as she held Hiro close, chewing up the last gummy bears close to his ear before swallowing them slowly. Hiro heard the low, deep gulp, and he just slumped down in defeat.

The other girls looked on in victory, struggling to hold in their laughs as Hiro made several mock cries and wails. "Why…why, girls?! What have I ever done to youuuu?!" he cried out. "It's for your own good,  _tonto._ " Honey Lemon explained. Hiro remained crying for a few seconds before he began to laugh.

"Hahaha! Well, jokes on you both; there are a dozen gummy bear bags in the vending machine in the garage! Looks like I win after all! Haha!" cheered Hiro as he ran towards the basement in excitement. Honey Lemon and Gogo looked at each other and smirked again; they had come prepared thanks to Cass's help and had moved away all of the bags. Where you may ask; no one knows…

Got and Honey Lemon raised their hands and counted down. "Five" Gogo began. "Four," added Honey Lemon. "Three," "Two" "And…" the two said the last one in sync.

The door opened, and in stepped a peeved Hiro. "Very funny, you two." He grumbled as he stomped towards the two. Gogo shrugged as she crossed her arms. "We've come prepared, kid." Gogo said. Hiro then shook his head as he glared at them before he grew a smile and chuckled. "I can't stay mad at you girls forever." He said as he went and hugged them together, making them smile and rub his back and hair.

Soon, they pulled back, and Hiro looked at their bags. "You girls need help moving your stuff?" he asked. Gogo shook her head, while Honey Lemon nodded. "I can take my own stuff." Gogo replied as she took her bag and walked upstairs. Honey Lemon, however, nodded graciously as she handed him her bag. "Please be careful with them; they contain a lot of sealed chemicals that could be harmful if released." She explained, making Hiro widen his eyes in shock.

"Are…Are you joking?" he asked. Honey Lemon shook her head, still having that naïve, innocent bright smile. Hiro then looked at her bag and then gulped. "Okay, I'll bring these to the guest room. I'll see you in a bit." He said with slight fear in his voice as he ran up the stairs and towards the bedroom.

* * *

As he made his way up the stairs, he slowed down as he made it to the living room and into the guest room. He had noticed Gogo had already placed her bags on top of the bed. He placed the bag gently on top of the bed before he sighed to himself and shook his head, being sure to remember the girls and their tricks for a long time. Then, Hiro noticed something from down his pants. He looked down and saw…his penis erected.

Hiro widened his eyes in shock. He was having an erection. He didn't know why until he remembers the moments where Gogo and Honey Lemon were smacking their lips next to his ear. Remembering those sounds, as well as Honey Lemon making those moaning sounds as she ate the gummy bears blossomed the erection, making him moan slightly.

 _Tempting_ , Hiro thought.  _So tempting…_ He just wants to touch his penis and masturbate at hearing-

Immediately, he shook his head, getting rid of such erotic thoughts from his mind. "What am I doing? These are my friends. I doubt they'll be into me  _that_  way. *sigh*" Hiro said to himself before shaking his head and walking away from the room.

* * *

Back downstairs, the three are now sitting in a circle, discussing what to do for the break. "I think we should go and visit the Springheads concert this evening." Honey Lemon suggests. Gogo and Hiro looked at her, the former with interest and the latter with confusion. "Who are those?" asked Hiro. "Those are a Jazz band that have been performing for decades. Honey Lemon and I have enjoyed them a lot since our youth, and to this day, she enjoys it a lot!" Gogo explained. Honey nodded in agreement. "They were the best of the best! A lot of people didn't like them, but who cares?" she went with a dreamy smile.

Hiro tilted his head in confusion. "How bad could they be?" he asked. Honey quickly pulled out her phone and typed something up, before quickly shoving her cellphone – quite literally – at Hiro's face, showing them their ratings; 1.5/5 stars. "Oh…" went Hiro. But Honey Lemon shook her head. "But I don't care; I loved the band since I was little, and I always will." She said with a smile. Gogo just scoffed.

"I liked them…until I hit the age of reason." Gogo said. Honey Lemon just scoffed. "Oh come on, Gogo. You loved it." Honey Lemon complained. Gogo just rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, but then I realized how stupid it was, and moved on to better things." She retorted.

Honey Lemon just groaned in annoyance like a child. But, Hiro didn't care really; it found it really amusing that these two, fully grown women are arguing back and forth over something so trivial. To be honest, it kind of even turned him on a bit. Instead of fighting over music, he envisioned them fighting over what to do with him. The thoughts of what they'll do sounds exciting. He could already imagine what will happen when they begin fornicating. Gogo being on top of him, probably never giving his penis a rest, while Honey Lemon would give him great head while Gogo pinned his arms as she kisses him roughly.

Those thoughts were rather pleasing, but then he realized he was slipping off from his chair. Immediately snapping out of his thoughts, he straightened himself up, clearing his throat a bit. Honey Lemon and Gogo were quick to notice.

"Are you alright, Hiro?" asked Gogo, concerned. Hiro looked at them briefly, seeing their eyes looking at him with wonder. Not wanting to look like an idiot, he cleared his throat again. "Sorry, I uh….was falling asleep a bit. I uh, didn't get a lot of sleep. Hehe…" unexplained rather sheepishly.

Honey Lemon pouted sympathetically. "Aww,  _mi pobre bebé._ " Honey Lemon coped softly as she went and caressed his hair. Hiro blushed some more. "Honey Lemon, it's nothing dangerous. I just…I just need some sleep." He reassured as he stood up and began walking away to his room. "Okay. Have a good rest for this evening. We may be up later than normal." Honey Lemon called out as Hiro reached the top of the stairs. Then, she turned to Gogo.

"What's up with him? He clearly doesn't look that tired." Gogo explained. Honey Lemon nodded. "I know; I think I may know what's up with that." She explained before getting closer to Gogo. "I saw his pants while I was with him." She said. Gogo raised a brow, a bit perplexed at her saying this. "It was like," she then did a motion of something going up. Gogo looked confused. "Huh, I don't get it, what are you going on abo- Oh…" she said, realizing what she was talking about. Honey Lemon nodded. "Yep. I think our Hiro is going through puberty." She said. The girls just sighed and began to think. "What are we gonna do?" asked Gogo. Honey shrugged. "I think we should talk to him about this." She suggested. Gogo nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiro was lying by himself in his room. He had his hands covering his face, groaning in frustration. "Oh my god, why is this happening?" he asked himself. Rubbing his eyes, he slowly sat up and began to take in breathes to calm his nerves.

After doing so, he looked at a picture of himself and his older, deceased brother, Tadashi Hamada. He sighed in a small bit of sadness and looked at the picture. "Please tell me what's happening, Tadashi. I need guidance." He said.

Of course, no response. With another sigh, Hiro decided that maybe a nap would do him some good after all. He took off his hoodie jacket, got some covers and lied down on the bed with the covers on. In due time, the warmth of the covers soon took a toll in his consciousness, and before long, he went to sleep…

* * *

Nor long afterward, he felt two arms shaking him gently. "Hiro…" said a sweet voice. Hiro stirred a bit, not really wanting to wake up. "Hey nerd, time to get up." Another, tougher voice spoke up. Hiro immediately recognized who they are, and with a tired sigh, he slowly opened his eyes and turned around. There, he saw Honey Lemon and Gogo looking down at him. "Oh, hey there." He greeted. Honey and Gogo smiled. "Are you, feeling better?" asked Honey. Hiro nodded. "Yeah, sorry for earlier." He said. Gogo just gently cupped his cheeks. "Don't worry about it, chump. Hey, there's something we'd like to ask you." She began. Hiro looked at them with intrigue. "We've decided not to go to the concert tonight. It wasn't worth the price tickets since the ratings aren't so good." Honey explained. Hiro was confused; just before, Honey was excited to go to the concert. Why isn't she excited now? Internally shrugging it off, he continued to listen.

"Honey had brought a romantic comedy for us to watch. We were wondering if you'd like to join us?" offered Gogo, still cupping his cheek. Hiro raised a brow in confusion. "Uh…Springheads isn't very popular. How can a romantic comedy be any better?" asked Hiro. The girls looked at him, then at each other.

* * *

 

"Jeez, did you have to drag me down by the hair?" asked Hiro, rubbing his hair as Honey started the comedy. Gogo just scoffed. "Oh be quiet and enjoy the film." She retorted as Honey sat right beside them, do Hiro is sandwiched between the two girls. Soon, the movie started.

Hiro really didn't pay much attention to the movie; filled with corny jokes, bad dialogue, and bad music as well. He just wanted to go outside, be with Baymax, or even join Fred or Wasabi in wherever else they are right now. But, the girls seemed to like it, so he can't complain. He didn't notice the two girls looking at one another and nodding to each other, smiling.

Soon, Hiro began to have random thoughts again; mostly about Honey and Gogo again. He eventually imagined Honey's hand and Gogo's hand on his thigh. He then noticed their fingers crawling towards his crotch area sensually. He felt his cock erecting again, so he shook his head to try and erase the thoughts from his mind. He did so and looked down…only to see their hands still on his crotch.

Silently, he gasped and turned to the girls, who were not looking at the movie, but at him. Their eyes are filled with lust and hunger.

Around the same time the couple in the movie began to kiss, Honey cupped his cheek, quickly moved forward and gave him a deep kiss.

Hiro was stunned by this, so he was unable to react as she pushed him towards Gogo. His head landed right in her chest. Gogo pinned his arms together to prevent him from pushing Honey Lemon off.

Honey continued kissing him, pushing her tongue further into his throat. Hiro's eyes remained widened, not at all expecting her to do that. However, the feeling of her kiss felt…soft. Her lips taste a lot like strawberry flavor, and the softness makes it all the more tasty. Just before he could return the kiss, Honey Lemon pulled back.

Then, just before Hiro could ask her what just happened, Gogo pulled him back and gave him another kiss. This one was rather rough, as Hiro couldn't keep up with Gogo's mouth as she attempts to devour his. Hiro should be upset by this, but for some reason, he wasn't. Instead, he just slowly allowed Gogo to kiss him.

Eventually, Gogo pulled back and gasped for air. Hiro looked at her, then at Honey Lemon. "Um…what was that?" he asked, wanting some answers. Honey Lemon smiled seductively as she scooted closer to him. "We know how you feel about us, Hiro. We know you're in love with us." Honey explained. Hiro widened his eyes in surprise at this revelation, and he began to blush in embarrassment.

"But we're not mad." Gogo interjected. Hiro looked at her, surprised. "You're not?" he asked. Gogo and Honey shook their heads. "Of course not, Hiro. To be honest," Honey explained before she leaned her head closer to him. "We love you too." She said, before kissing him in the cheek. Hiro blushed some more; this kiss wasn't like the time they first met. This was a soft, loving kiss. Then he felt Gogo's hand gently caressing his cheek.

"We decided that we're gonna give you your first sexual encounter. Just for you." She explained in his ear, licking the back of his ear. Hiro shuddered as she did so, and her lips brushed against the pulse point of his neck. Honey smiled as she leaned forward and began to kiss and bite his lips. Hiro felt multiple sensations hitting his body all at once. He couldn't help but moan. The girls smiled at this accomplishment, before pulling back.

"So, how do you wanna go about this?" asked Gogo, caressing his back. Hiro looked down and rubbed the back of his head. "W-Well…I'm not…eehh…the kind of guy who's…on  _top_ , if you catch my drift." He chuckled as he looked at them. Honey and Gogo looked at him and smiled with intrigue.

"You're submissive, aren't you?" asked Gogo, smiling predatorily. Hiro nodded. Honey Lemon smiled as well. "Hmm, I don't envision myself as the type that dominates guys…but I guess I can try and dominate you, Hiro." She explained, placing her hands on his crotch, making him flinch. Gogo, on the other hand, smiled like a creepy clown. "Perfect…I love submissive boys." She growls, making Hiro shudder from excitement.

"I say…We can start upstairs. Don't want to make a mess in the living room." Honey said as she stood up, and Gogo and Hiro followed suite, climbing up the stairs. Hiro was excited; he was gonna be ravaged by two beautiful women he envisioned himself being dominated by. The idea of having sex is new, yet exciting for him.

* * *

Suddenly, he remembered something that could embarrass the three of them. "Oh no: Baymax." He said with horror. Honey and Gogo looked at him with confusion, before realizing. Gogo, however, smiled. "Don't worry, I'll take him down to the basement. He won't bother us for a while." She explained as they got inside the room. Honey and Hiro then looked on as Gogo took Baymax's cart and began to carry him down the stairs. "I'll take him to the basement; you two can start." Gogo instructed as she soon disappeared from their view.

Honey didn't have to say anything, for she immediately pulled Hiro closer to her and kissed him again. Hiro didn't resist as he allows Honey to do her will. His eyes closed and arms wrapped around her as he matched her kissing. It felt so good; her body felt so good and warm pressed against him…though it may have also to do with her yellow jacket. The kiss also felt great; the feeling of strawberry flavor, as well as the softness of her lips leaving him wanting more.

The two remained kissing, tongue wrapping around one another before Hiro suddenly felt Honey pushing him roughly down to the bed. He just lied there, but Honey didn't give him a chance to recover before she got on top of him and kissed him again. Hiro loved this more than ever; he wished the moment would never end.

He then felt Honey Lemon pulling her head back, which briefly disappointed him before she moved her mouth down onto his neck. Hiro then felt her licking his neck, and this made his toes curl in. Honey, after seconds of licking, then began to kiss the crook of his neck, making Hiro moan lightly, feeling like he's about to enter heaven.

"I'm back." Called Gogo. Hiro and Honey looked at her walking towards them, preparing to kiss the hell out of Hiro.

Gogo moved her lips to Hiro, and the two kissed. Honey smiled back before she continued kissing his neck. Hiro's arms were twitching, and his eyes are fluttering, struggling to stay open. He then flinched as Honey bit his neck. "Aye." He yelped. Gogo rolled her eyes. "Oh, woman up. Honey's giving you her own hickey. You should be grateful." She said before she continued kissing him. Hiro understood, and upon realizing he won't do anything, just allows Honey to bite his neck, giving him hickeys.

Hiro just groaned at the girls' assaults; trying to stay aware. All of it felt so good to him, and he couldn't help but want more. Gogo noticed his reaction and skidded her hand down to his crotch.

Hiro flinched as he felt his erect dick on Gogo's hand. Honey finally pulls back and smiled. "I felt that, Hiro." She teased, licking her lips. Gogo them looked at his pants and frowned. "These pants are getting in the way. Honey, would you like to help me?" asked Gogo. Honey smiled with an eager nod before she moved down to his pants, helping Gogo take it off, and then his undergarments, exposing his dick. Honey and Gogo's jaw dropped at the size of his dick.

" _Ay dios mio…_ your dick is so big." Honey complimented as she gawked at it. Hiro looked up, and even he was impressed by the size. Gogo and Honey smiled devilishly. "Now for the fun part; who will go first?" asked Gogo. Honey just smiled. "You're my best friend, Gogo. Plus, you have experience with this. I think you should go first." She explained, caressing her cheek. Gogo blushed. "Nah…you suck so much water from a straw, I think you can suck his dick." She explained. Honey just smiled with a blush. "No thanks. At least not yet; I have to finish marking my claim on this lucky boy." She explained, giving Hiro a seductive, hungry look and licking her lips dramatically, making Hiro shudder. Gogo chuckled. "Alright, I'll go first. Just know that I won't stop until you cum into my mouth, Hiro." Gogo said. Hiro just feebly gave them a thumbs up.

Honey giggled as she began to remove his shirt, exposing him in his natural form. Then, like a cat, she began to stalk her way up from her stomach. Gogo smiled before she looked at his dick. With a sly smile, she began her work on it.

Her tongue began to push through the opening. It was far too narrow, but she didn't care. She continued pushing her tongue through, the pressure causing Hiro to groan. The action resulted in precum leaking out from the opening, and Gogo wasted no time in licking it up. Then, with hunger in her eyes, she began to envelop the hard penis with her lips. She began to suck on it, slowly going deeper and deeper. The lips and tongue enveloped his dick, and she began to push her head further down until the phallus touched the back of her throat. Then, she began to suck on it hungrily, tongue licking the skin like a lion licking off blood from its prey's bones. Gogo then began pistoning his dick greedily, making slurping noises and pumping out saliva with each bob. She was loving it, and it shows; just a desire to suck and gulp it down to the end. And the best part hasn't even come yet. She's not sure if Honey will do it, but she herself wants to dry Hiro of his cum.

Hiro was especially feeling like he's about to enter Cloud Nine. Honey felt him as she nibbled his nipples. "This…this is…" Hiro wheezed out. Honey looked at him, and hungry eyes crawled towards him, before kissing him on the lips again. "Shh…don't talk. We'll be here all week. Just relax, and let us do the work." She suggested as she moved towards his ear, and began to nibble on it, pushing her tongue inside of it, making Hiro flinch as well, gasping heavily. Honey continued to nibble his ear until she bit the lobe. Hiro remained silent until he heard her ask. "Hiro…when was the last time you cleaned your ears?" Hiro widened his eyes slightly, not expecting her to ask. So with honesty, he replied, "Um…two days ago?"

Honey just giggled. "It's okay, I can handle this. Just be sure to clean it up." She suggested before she continued eating his ear, pinching his nipples with her fingers. Suddenly, he felt his penis beginning to feel funny. "I'm starting to feel funny, Gogo." He whimpered. Gogo looked up at him and smiled inwardly before she began to suck on it even harder. She felt the cum going up the penis, and she just sucked and licked even harder. "Here it comes." Honey said, growing excited.

Hiro then groaned as he ejaculated from his penis. Gogo felt the salty substance go into her throat. It was delicious, so she tightened her lips holding onto the penis, swallowing the cum as she sucked some more. Hiro just moaned while Honey just looked on in awe at seeing her swallow delicious, salty semen. Gogo just continued to swallow the cum.

Eventually, the penis stopped ejaculating, but Gogo still had a lot of the sperm in her mouth, a few drops spilling as she releases the penis, which is still hard. Honey and Gogo looked at one another before Gogo leaned towards her. Honey didn't complain, as Gogo pulled her towards her and kissed her. Hiro looked on and smiled as the two girls kissed each other, Gogo placing semen into the both of their mouths. Honey relished having them into her mouth and enveloped her mouth to try and get more of the semen. Hiro just pouted. "I can't taste any?" he pleaded, resulting in Gogo slapping his wrist, making him flinch.

Soon, the girls pulled back and sighed in relief. Honey swallowed the last remaining semen as Gogo did the same. Hiro groaned in disappointment as he saw the girls looking at him. "What?" he asked, still breathing in. Gogo and Honey looked at him, still smiling seductively. "We're just getting started. I think it's your turn, Honey. I get to have fun with him." Gogo instructed as she began to remove her motorcycle coat and gloves before she leaned forward to kiss Hiro. Honey smiled before she removed her glasses and coat, and then looked towards his dick.

Honey Lemon gently grasped his dick and gently ran her fingernails across the skin. She felt Hiro's body shiver as she caressed his penis, looking at it with a hungry look. A moan from the boy made her turn her eyes look at Hiro. Gogo was licking his cheeks, while Hiro embraced the sensual touch. However, he was looking at her with a pleading look. Honey Lemon furrowed her brows and smirked evilly before she pulled down his foreskin. Then, she shifted it upwards and downwards. Hiro shivered once more as she masturbated with his penis. Honey Lemon briefly pressed her nail on the narrow, causing precum to leak out before she continued masturbating his penis. "Ngh..." Hiro went. Honey Lemon tilted her head. "What was that,  _mi amor?_ Are you begging?" she asked playfully. Gogo pulled back and smirked. "Come on, my pet. Beg for her to suck your juicy dick. Beg!" she instructed, pinching his nipples.

Hiro clenched his teeth, the sensations overwhelming him. "Please..." he whimpered. Honey Lemon stopped abruptly and leaned in closer. "Please what?" she asked. "Please...suck my dick. Let my dick and cum be your personal fountain and water. I relinquish it and myself to you, Honey Lemon. Please..." Hiro whimpered out, head lifting upwards with a pleading gaze.  Honey Lemon then gave a satisfied nod and smile, before her eyes narrowed dangerously, and her smile grew into a wide smirk, showing her teeth before she made a slurping noise as she eyed Hiro, licking her lips.  _"Itadakimasu."_ she whispered, this time in Japanese. Hiro smiled, just before Gogo grabbed his hair, and roughly pulled it back down onto the pillow, before kissing him again.

Honey Lemon chuckled evilly. before she looked at his dick, which was big now that it was still erect. After caressing the phallus, she gently pressed her nail into the opening for a moment before pulling out. Then, after lifting her head up to look at the ceiling, she smacked her lips. It was slow at first, but she then picked up speed, before she lunged forward and enveloped the dick, pushing her way down the penis, lips pressing against the skin. Then, she pumped her lips and licked the penis, before pulling back, creating a suction noise, which ended with a  _POP_   sound as she lets go, making Hiro's hips buck upwards. Then she lunged back down onto his dick as if it were a meal. Honey wasted no time in enveloping his dick in her mouth, fondling his balls with her fingers as she began to gulp down his dick, the tip enveloped by her throat. She shook her head in the process viciously in lust.

During this time, Hiro's legs were flailing, but that didn't stop her. Instead, she growled and roughly pinned his legs down, ravenously sucking, licking and gulping his dick like a feral animal, before she pulled back, sucking at the dick before releasing with another _POP_  before she lunged back quickly, starting the cycle over again. She wanted to top Gogo's game, and with Hiro's muffled moans and cries, she was succeeding.

Hiro groaned, and Gogo pulled back before she looked down at him. "That's right, my pet. You're enjoying this act as you should. Now, it's my turn to mark my claim." She growled as she leaned towards his face, making Hiro shudder in pleasure, still panting from the merciless dick sucking. Soon, they were eye to eye with one another, nose touching one another. Hiro smiled as Gogo purred silently, licking her lips before she began to move her shirt away, tossing it aside, leaving her completely exposed. "Honey and I are going to drain you completely of your cum. We're going to ravage you completely." She said after she leaned into his ear, making a purring noise to arouse him.

"You know, you'd make a good vampire." Hiro muttered with a wheeze. Gogo looked at him and smirked. "Really?" she asked. Hiro nodded. Gogo chuckled as she pulled up, revealing her topless breast, so big that Hiro wants to plunge his face In between them. "In that case," she growls before lifting her head up and hissed playfully. She looked down, and lunged at him with an open mouth, biting him on the neck. Hiro widened his eyes, before Gogo began to growl and purr, shaking her head as she began to lick, nibble and then bite his neck repeatedly. Hiro began to pant as Gogo grabbed his arms and pins them down as she continues to ravage his neck, and Honey continues to give him a blowjob of a lifetime. Gogo then pulled away from his neck and began to lick his ears, making Hiro grit his teeth. Gogo then plunged her lips to his, pushing her tongue in once more, briefly making Hiro gag when she probed too deep.

Eventually, Hiro felt his penis begin to swell up, and before long, Hiro ejaculated into Honey's mouth as he did with Gogo. Honey closed her eyes as she took in the cum, growling to herself and swallowing each spurt with a deep gulp. Hiro lets out a muffled moan while Gogo still remained kissing him.

Soon, Honey Lemon pulled out from his dick. Her mouth was dripping with the semen. She sighed in content, eyes closing with happiness. Honey then looked at Gogo and Hiro and gasped at seeing both of them naked. " _Ay dios mio._  You two are naked." She said with a blush. Gogo scoffed. "No shit." She said. Honey pouted. "Well, in that case, let me be naked as well." She said before she began to undress.

Gogo chuckled, before turning to Hiro. "Well…what now? Do you want us to…I don't know….fuck?" she asked, giving him a mocking pout. Hiro looked at her, concern in his eyes. "W-Wait…fuck? But you'll both-" he began. "Get pregnant? Don't worry, I've come prepared, while Honey Lemon…well," Gogo said. Honey Lemon sighed. "Sorry Hiro, but…I'm not sure if I want to. I just…" Honey said in disappointment, shaking her head. Hiro sighed in disappointment. "It's alright, Honey Lemon." He said. Gogo nodded. "We completely understand. You don't like to lose your virginity yet. Don't worry about it." She assured, kissing her on the neck.

Honey Lemon smiled before Gogo looked at Hiro. "As for myself, I've gone out, bought and drank some birth control pills while you were sleeping. They're still in effect. So you don't have to worry about me." She said, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. Hiro looked unsure, but he has faith in her…as well as the fact that she'll slap him if he doesn't agree, so he nodded. Gogo then positioned her pussy in front of his penis.

"Are you ready?" asked Gogo. Hiro looked at her and nodded. Gogo smirked and suddenly forced down her pussy onto his dick down to the hilt. Gogo gritted her teeth and hissed. "Are you okay, Gogo?" asked Hiro, concern in his eyes. Gogo groaned a bit, then smiled. "Been so long since I last fucked a man to pieces. Now it's your turn to be ravaged." She growled, licking her lips. Honey giggled slightly as Gogo gently pulled back, before plunging right back onto Hiro's dick. Hiro moaned as the girl did the same.

The thrusting was slow at first, before the tough girl began to pick up speed, gaining a rhythm as she thrusts. Now, her thrusts became hard and fast, the sound of skin hitting echoed across the room along with hitched breathing and moaning as Gogo fucked Hiro mercilessly. "Wow! Gogo, you're amazing!" Hiro cried out. Gogo smiled in response as she fucked him, feeling his tip hitting the pelvis with her clit, dick buried inside of her. "Indeed. I used to fuck a lot of boys in my youth. The act of sex is so engaging, especially when  _I'M_  the one doing the fucking, and boys, sometimes those as young as you are the one I LOVE to ravage." She groaned out loud as they fucked.

Honey Lemon was looking at the scene in front of her, and she smiled warmly at the scene. She was so turned on that she used a free hand and began to masturbate by stimulating her vulva, the act of such beginning to send pleasuring chills in her body. Honey moaned loudly as she did so before she gritted her teeth. Intense thoughts began to rush into her mind, and she began to grow lightheaded. Then, wanting to be stimulated by Hiro, she approached him and grabbed his hand. "Please, Hiro. Touch my pussy." She pleaded. Hiro obliged and fingered her pussy, making her moan some more.

Now with her hands free, Honey began to play with her breasts, sandwiching them together. Hiro smiled; he was glad he gets to touch one of the girls at least. Then he felt his hips beginning to grow sore. He ignored it before continuing to finger Honey and be fucked by Gogo.

Then, Hiro felt his dick began to throb. It's almost time to ejaculate. "Oh boy…Gogo…I'm starting to feel funny." He said. Gogo looked at him, and with a smirk, began to thrust faster. "Don't worry about that. I want it all! Give me ALL of your cum boy!" She shouted, flinging her head back as she thrust. Wanting in on the action, Honey Lemon grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed, and kissed him on the lips again. Hiro felt the loving lips once more and moaned silently to himself. Then, he felt his dick beginning to grow as if the ejaculation is gonna come. Hiro's eyes closed just as he was about to cum…

* * *

"I have been alerted to a sound of distress. What seems to be the problem?" a robotic voice suddenly erupted from out of nowhere, and Hiro jolted awake. He panted as he looked around. He was still in his room, bed sheets still on top of him, and he's still wearing the same clothes as last time. He looked up and saw Baymax was looking down at him. Beside him were a concerned Honey Lemon and Gogo.

Hiro blushed with embarrassment and disappointment once the thought that everything he went through was just a dream. Honey was the first to approach him. "Are you okay, Hiro? We've heard moaning and groaning from downstairs." She asked with great concern. "Baymax and the both of us have been trying to wake you up for nearly half an hour. And…" Gogo began before her eyes drew to his bed sheets. Hiro and Honey followed her gaze and gasped.

Hiro's bedsheets were drenched, and there appears to be something sticking upwards. Hiro just froze there, not being able to move at all. Honey gasped, covering her mouth, while Gogo just had to hold in a snicker. "Well now…I think Hiro here has experienced his first wet dream." She teased, before chuckling. Hiro just groaned in frustration l, covering his face. "A wet dream is a common phenomenon occurring in small-" Baymax began, but Hiro hushed him. "No no, Baymax. I…I don't need to know that." He said, before sighing in frustration.

Honey Lemon looked at him, and gave a warm smile, before rubbing his back gently. "Hiro…it's okay." she said warmly. Hiro shook his head. "It's not…I did have a wet dream, about you two girls. You two were all over me, and it was…" he sighed, as he looked at her. Honey Lemon giggled softly. "That's just puberty talking, Hiro. We ALL go through that phase." She explained. Hiro looked at her, a bit surprised that she has some knowledge of this as Gogo sat next to him.

"She's right. You're NOT the only one who experiences wet dreams. And trust me; you're not the only boy who's in love with the both of us." She said, gently patting his forehead. Hiro looked at her and gave a hopeful, small smile. "Really?" he asked. Honey and Gogo nodded. "Gogo and I are amongst the most sought-after girls in the SFIT. Most of the boys are swooning all over us day after day." Honey said, chuckling a bit. "Yeah. Even Wasabi and Fred have hinted their crushes on us. Now, Wasabi I can put up with. Fred…Well, not really." Gogo added with a shrug, making Hiro and Honey laugh at her joke. Then, he looked at them with a shy smile

"So…you two aren't mad at me?" asked Hiro, a bit relieved. Honey and Gogo shook their heads. Honey then said, "However, you should know that a relationship – specifically sexual relationships – between you and the both of us CAN'T happen, Hiro." Gogo agreed. "You're WAY too young for sex, kid. And I'm sure you don't want us to end up in prison, do you?" she asked Hiro. Hiro nodded with a grim expression. "I agree with you. I-I mean on the 'not going to prison' part. That's what I mean." He said before looked at the both of them, a bit disappointed, yet relieved that they aren't mad at him.

Then, a thought came into his mind. "Wait…what about when I get older? Then I may be good enough for you two?" he asked, hopefully. Gogo and Honey laughed again. "Easy there, tiger. You're going way too fast." She said, placing her arm on his shoulder. "And who knows, Hiro. You might find someone else more suitable for you...preferably closer to _your_ age. Like Karmi." Honey Lemon assured, adding the last part with a sly grin. Hiro gasped at her and shook his head, tongue sticking out in disgust at the thought of him having sex with Karmi. Honey and Gogo had to laugh loudly at seeing the boy's reaction.

Then, after calming down, he then pouted. "I doubt it…" he said.

Honey and Gogo looked at him and sighed with a smile on their faces. "Don't worry about it right now. Hey, are we still going to that concert?" asked Honey, face now turning bright. Hiro looked at her, interest in his eyes. "The Springheads?" he asked. Gogo sighed in defeat. "No matter how many times I tried arguing, Honey Lemon just won't stop nagging. So I gave in. Yeah, we're going." She said, nodding. Honey Lemon squealed excitedly, making Hiro laugh.

"Oh, I love you girls so much." He said, before widening his eyes at the implications. "N-Not that way, o-o-…of course, but," he was then interrupted by two pairs of arm enveloping him. "It's okay, Hiro. We understand perfectly. We love you too, little brother." Honey Lemon said to him through his hair. Hiro looked at her, shock was present in his face for a moment, before he smiled and embraced the girls closer to him, while the girls smiled warmly. Then, they felt a pair of familiar, squishy arms wrapped around them. "Hugging would provide a natural source of comfort." Baymax stated obviously. "Yeah, no kidding." Replied Hiro, making the girls laugh.

Soon, they pulled back and looked at each other. "So, what now?" asked Hiro. Honey Lemon gave a half smile. "Change your clothes and take a shower. Right now, you don't smell pleasant." She instructed. "Yeah. You smell like you came out of a swimming pool." Gogo butted in. Baymax raised his hand in a 'matter-of-fact' pose. "Semen is mostly warm and salty with a chlorine smell." He said. Everyone else sighed. "I'm satisfied with my care, Baymax. I'll go change." Hiro said as he got a new pair of clothes, and walked away to the shower. As Baymax walked back to his charging station, Honey Lemon and Gogo looked at one another.

"So, what do you think of that?" asked Gogo, head gesturing to Hiro's direction. Honey sighed. "He's growing up so fast." She said in a dreamy voice. Gogo chuckled and decided to tease her. "You thinking of doing it with him?" she asked. Honey squealed and lightly smacked her shoulder. "You pervert." She said with a pout. Gogo just had to laugh.

* * *

So for the remainder of the day, Hiro, Gogo and Honey Lemon got settled in after that 'Wet Dream' experience, and soon they left to go to the concert of the Springheads. Hiro wasn't expecting to have a good time, but in the end, he enjoyed the band. Gogo was the only one who didn't, though, between Hiro and Honey Lemon, that doesn't surprise them. And for the rest of the break, the three best friends had a fantastic time with one another.

Hiro Hamada learned that while he may never have sex with the two older girls – at least at such a young age – he still values them as friends, and perhaps even as older sisters. However, a small part of him will always hope that the day will come for the girls to have sex with him and…basically dominate him.

Chances are, it may never happen. But hey, a boy can dream can he?

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it basically. I gotta say, I think I've done a pretty good job for my first erotica.
> 
> I've started working on this during my trip at Puerto Rico with my family - luckily they didn't notice - and after another week, it's done. So...yeah.
> 
> I've decided to make the whole ordeal a dream, because I'd like to differentiate it from the other erotica fanfics of Hiro/Honey/Gogo pairings - which weren't that many to begin with - and have a heartwarming ending instead. I hope you guys like that.
> 
> Also, I won't be uploading this on my account on Fanfiction.Net, due to the guidelines there. I know, there are various erotica that have been there for years, and chances are, if I'm feeling it, I MAY put it there, but for now, better safe than sorry.
> 
> So that's all I have to say. Leave a comment and tell me what you think about it. Don't insult others and most importantly, have some fun reading this...if you're THAT kind of person. So that's it, good luck, and again, have fun!


End file.
